Finding F.I.N.D.
Plot Evan comes up to Kevin and says that he is bored. Kevin moans and says he has to use the bathroom. He walks in, and screams. Evan opens the door, and Kevin is gone. Later, Rocket is running around a tree. Evan walks up. "Why are you running around a tree?" he asks. The tree turns into a hand, and the other trees combine with it and become a large tree monster. Evan turns into Green Thumb and shoots lasers, but the tree monster blocks them with a bush sword and wraps a branch around Rocket. He pulls Rocket up, and Evan shapeshifts into a U.F.O. He uses a tractor beam to hold the tree monster in place, but the tree monster and Rocket disappear. Later, Evan runs to Sharpoint as Sportacus. He makes a wall of fireballs around both of them. Two robots march to them, and shoot water from holes in their body and it extinguishes the fire. Evan shoots more fireballs, and then shoots two tennis balls. The robots shoot water, and it extinguishes the fire. The tennis balls get shot in the holes, and Evan shoots three fire-dodgeballs. The robots try to shoot water, but the tennis balls jam their holes and they explode. One of the heads lands near Sharpoint, and shoots water from the neck. Sharpoint falls into the puddle. Theme song! Evan is walking near a line of shops. He sees an equipment shop, and walks in it. He buys some equipment, then sets it up on a brick wall. He searches for nearby fights, and follows the direction and he sees some high schoolers near a crowd of kidnergartners. Evan turns into SA, and makes writing like blindfolds. He ties the blindfolds over all the kidnergartners' eyes, then turns into Edibility. He shoots caramel at one high schooler, sticking him to the ground. The other high schooler gets an advantage. Evan shoots some orange bombs, then the other high schooler starts to punch Evan. Evan uses bone claws to defend himself, then shoots a sticky substance. Evan goes back to the wall and searches for more fights. He finds one up in space, so he turns into Absorbo and flies up. Evan sees two spaceships shooting different kinds of lasers at each other. Evan eats one laser, and becomes an E.F.A. (Evandentified Flying Absorbo). He shoots electricity, short-circuiting both ships. He shoots a teleportation laser at the top of one, and flies in. He sees a green alien with big fists and a sucker mouth. "Why were you fighting? What did you know? TELL ME THE ANSWERS!" yells Evan. "I-I-I couldned, I mean, couldn't help it-it. Th-th-they attacked first. I had to defend my land, for i-i-i-i-i-i-it couldn't take anymore damage!" said the green alien. "What damage did your land have?" asked Evan. "One of my species was captured, and an Arburian Pelarota destroyed a lot of my planet!" exclaimed the green alien. "Speaking of species, you look kind of familiar," said Evan. "What area of the galaxy is your planet in?" "It is not too f-f-far from Viscosia," said the green alien. Evan flew to Viscosia, then saw a completely green planet. He went down it, and saw that everything was green, even the dirt that was uncovered from the planet getting attacked. Some more of the green alien's species were hiding behind stuff. "Oh, yeah. I got one of the species for F.I.N.D., Noblu," said Evan. Evan saw Rocket digging. "Rocket, are you looking for your daily rocket fuel ball?" asked Evan, turning back to normal and walking towards Rocket. Evan threw a ball of rocket fuel at Rocket, who tore it up. "Did you change your eating style?" asked Evan. Rocket jumped at Evan, and started beating him up! Evan slipped out of Rocket's grip and ran. Rocket chased him. Two of Noblu's species were walking and holding a large picture of the logo for Evan Billion. "Since I am made of Evan Billion matter, I can do this!" said Evan, jumping inside the logo. Rocket followed him. Evan grabbed the Omnitrix symbol and turned it into Angry Bird. Angry Bird turned white and Evan jumped on him. Angry Bird shot eggs that rocketed him and Evan into the sky. Rocket followed them by stretching up. Evan jumped into an O that was in the sky. It was one of the O's from the UA episode Double or Nothing. Evan landed where the atomic bomb was about to blow up, but everything was frozen. Rocket and Angry Bird followed him. Angry Bird jumped on Evan's chest and reverted back, then turned into Dumbwad. Evan became a Mouthspit. "Don't stay in sight," said Dumbwad. "No promises," said Evan, sitting on the atomic bomb. It unfroze, then exploded. Dumbwad became a Galvan, and Evan jumped through a recently opened portal, turning him back to normal. Rocket was gone, and Evan saw a new species, that looked like a green worm. "Have you seen the Arburian Pelarota?" asked the alien. "Ristego?" asked Evan. "I don't know his name," said the alien. Then, Rocket, Sharpoint, Kevin, the translator, and other members of F.I.N.D. appeared, all holding guns. They all zapped things, then started teleporting. Evan turned into Very Long and stretched up. He saw a ship, and slipped in. Ristego was there with B.E.A.T., but no one noticed Evan. A bunch of different things from different planets appeared. "F.I.N.D. is doing a good job betraying the planets. We have to get more of this hypnotism technology, because the ones that we have will not work on certain kinds of Earth beings. All beings needs to be on Earth, because it has some of the strongest forces, like Ben Tennyson. Once we enslave all of Earth, we can be called U.L.T.R.A.B.E.A.T. Ultimate League of Triple Rancid Alien Beings Extra Acing Theft," said Ristego. "So they are hypnotizing F.I.N.D. to betray the universe. No waiting," said Evan, and he turned into Pillows. Evan jumped on the ship, and Ristego rolled at him. Evan jumped out of the way and wrapped up Axeman and Emotion, but Axeman used fire to melt the covers. Jetter and Trius shot water and electricity, which hurt Evan. They all attacked him, and Evan shot sleeping gas, but Trius shocked them and woke them up. Ristego got out a large destruction gun and shot it, but Evan blocked it with a spot and turned into new alien Hip. Evan hypnotizes Ristego to attack F.I.N.D., and while Ristego is doing that, he tries to find F.I.N.D. Kevin absorbs the floor and makes mace hands, but Evan shoots a laser at him and knocks him back. Rocket attacks Evan with his claws, and Evan makes a hypnotic illusion of a cage and puts it on Rocket. Sharpoint shoots diamonds, but Evan jumps up and kicks Sharpoint, and falls on the floor. Evan tries to hypnotize B.E.A.T. to stop, but they are hypnotized stronger than Hip's hypnotism. Noblu shoots goo from his sucker, and Evan makes a hypnotic forcefield. Evan tries other hypno powers, but he used them all except for hypnokinesis, which he uses to wipe F.I.N.D.'s hypnosis. They have a little bit of hypnotism left, so Evan tells the translator to take them back to Earth. Scarletose gets up and makes plants rise from the ground, but Noblu wraps the plants around Scarletose and the other B.E.A.T. members and throws them down the hole. "It's so easy being green," said Noblu, and they all laugh as they go home. Hypno and Let Go Ray was on a mountain, waiting. One of his helicopters flew over him, and dropped a box of something. Ray opened the box and picked up a hypnosis wheel. He smiled. Ray was chasing Caecus around the mountain. Then, Ray stopped and turned around. He spun the wheel, and Caecus ran to him and got hypnotized. Ray rubbed his hands together, then moved his finger in a circular motion. Caecus spun around a lot of times, and got dizzy. Ray chased Caecus, who broke free from hypnosis and started running. But he was still dizzy, so he fell over and Ray grabbed him. Ray was on the mountain, and Caecus was tied to a tree. One of his helicopters flew over him and dropped a large box on him. Ray got out from under the box, and got dizzy. Ray opened the box, and pulled out a Mindwiper 3000. He walked around dizzily, and wobbled. He grabbed the hypnosis wheel, and tried to point it to Caecus, but accidentally pointed at himself. He got hypnotized. Caecus pointed at the Mindwiper 3000. Ray got into it, and pressed the button. He got mindwiped. Caecus broke free from the ropes, and started chasing Ray. THE END Characters Aliens Used *Green Thumb *Sportacus *SA *Edibility *Absorbo *Very Long *Pillows *Hip (first appearance) Heroes *Evan Levin *Kevin Levin *Rocket *Sharpoint (Evan Billion) *Kidnergartners *Omnitrix Symbol (later a Galvan) *Members of Noblu's species *Green Worm Alien *F.I.N.D. Villains *Green Alien *Ristego *High Schoolers *B.E.A.T. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero